


Snacks and Snacks

by coeurtesan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Adult Language, Awkward Flirting, Hiding, M/M, Minor Violence, Near kiss, there are thugs, unrealized crush, van nearly gets beaten up and might still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurtesan/pseuds/coeurtesan
Summary: Sneaking out to eat junk food may not have been his brightest move but stepping in to save Van had to have been the dumbest yet.(Set before Heavens became a seven member group. Yamato and Van are training together at Raging Entertainment.)





	Snacks and Snacks

Their training diet didn’t allow for convenience store ramen. Strictly speaking, Yamato didn’t give a shit. Sure, the stuff at the agency and dorms was way healthier for him, but there never seemed to be enough. He was a growing young man after all! Okay, so maybe he’d stopped getting taller last year (finally). Putting on muscle absolutely counted, however.

A plastic bag nearly overflowing with scavenged, half-price end of the night bento boxes swayed at his side while the lone trainee ambled down the big city side streets aglow with neon lights. Besides bearing a wholly unapproachable stature of 188 cm, the youth sported shockingly lemon hair poking out from his backwards snapback and biceps as thick as ham hocks. Even the shadiest of characters would think thrice before stepping up to the unusual soul. 

That same courtesy did not seem to be extended to others, though, and he began to hear sounds of a scuffle. Heartbeat quickening, fists automatically formed, and he edged closer. It was none of his business. Stuff like that happens all the time, right? And everybody just looks the other way. Except the ill-tempered youth was itching for a fight. Anything more interesting than hitting a bag or lifting weights. Bruises could be a concern— if anyone could manage to land a hit on him—but Yamato was certain he could brush it off as the result of a particularly intense work-out.

“So, you’re too good for my sister, huh, pretty boy? Got a lotta nerve.” Gruff voice accompanied the squeak of sneakers on wet pavement. A low groan was nearly drowned out by the hard thud of a body against concrete. “Maybe we should mess up that face of yours. Then you won’t be out breaking hearts.” That was all he needed to hear. Some pompous big brother got it into his head to show off and Yamato would be all too eager to shut him down. Free hand swerved his cap around and tugged it low to shield a face etched in angry lines before making his move.

“Listen, guys, she’s great.” He froze mid-step at the familiar voice. “I just you know... uh, you know we— I just have this job and we, uh, I can’t really date so!” Orange hues rolled and Yamato couldn’t believe his terrible luck. Of course, that guy had to be involved. _Ugh._

Rounding the corner, fist held up the practiced brawler quickly assessed everyone’s positions and acted in a matter of seconds. Hard right jab accompanied a sweep of the main guys legs, landing him neatly on the ground. Callused hand grabbed the shoulder of his fellow trainee formerly pinned to the wall harshly and began pushing the shorter man down the street. The last thing they needed was some punk getting a picture of them in a fight. Looked like he was going to have to wait for another chance to exercise his skills.

Van fumbled in his surprise, eliciting a rough order to, **“Come the fuck on!”**

“Yama-chan? What are you doing out this late?” 

“Yeah, no. Rescuers rights say I get to ask the questions not you.” Not that he was at all pleased to be an impromptu savior for the older man. Managing to steer them to a quiet park where they could lay low for a while, Yamato tugged Van behind some bushes and shushed him coarsely with a finger pressed against those seldom shut lips just as they were about to start flapping again. 

“You’re a moron,” whispering as softly as he could, the irritated youth found himself lacking words to describe just how stupid the other had been. Sneaking out to eat junk food was one thing. Messing around with girls, and all the consequences involved, was peak dumbass in the idol industry. “You know what actually, I want to hear this. Go ahead and explain why I just had to stop some angry brother from tearing you a new one.” Pausing, he quickly amended, “but keep it down or I’ll knock your teeth out myself. I am not getting booted out of the agency for your sorry ass!”

“Scary, scary Yama-chan!” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s not what you’re thinking though. She confessed and while I was explaining that I couldn’t accept her feelings, even though she’s super cute, some tears started coming out. I tried to stop them but then her brother saw and well…” brown eyes crinkled up with regret as hand ran over the back of his neck and Yamato had to begrudgingly admit it sounded plausible. The other trainee had displayed on multiple occasions an open and flirtatious nature, so it seemed bound to happen at some point. He kind of figured most of the guys back at the agency had to deal with similar stuff.

The fact that he was probably far too intimidating to warrant the same worries was a boon and, way deep down, a bit of a disappointment.

Tamping down that thought, he reached for a lunch from the bag he’d managed to keep from losing a single prize and tore into the top container with gusto. Wide eyes followed every move of his fingers, at least what they could see through a floppy mess of coffee tinted locks falling in a handsome face. Somehow, even disheveled by thugs and cowering in a park, Van seemed like more of a pretty boy than usual. It was enough to make Yamato grunt in distaste.

“Oh, wow, that looks really good! What is it?” 

Licking his lips, the younger only offered a hard stare to the question for a solid ten seconds before finally flipping over the lid and reading aloud, “Large serving of cheese filled cutlet curry.”

Craning his neck to get a better peek at the bag, the shameless idol-to-be did his best puppy impression. “Could I have one? It’s been a rough night and I’m starving!” The brunet pressed a palm against his tummy while puckered lips and furrowed brows made his companion inexplicably more irritated. 

Vibrant eyebrows arched, though Yamato continued shoving food into his mouth, keeping the elder waiting until at last he handed over one of his prizes. “Fine, whatever.”

“Thanks Yama-chan!” Practically squealing in his glee, at least until a murderous glare from his hero of the night quickly shushed him, Van took the box like a treasured gift. 

“Don’t call me that. Not very attached to those teeth, are you?”

“Sorry sorry! You’re just kind of c—” Catching himself without a second to spare, Van shot a cheeky grin at the other. “Thanks for everything tonight. I really owe you one.”

With a shrug, the voracious trainee paused in his eating long enough to say, “You can owe me when we’re back at the dorm. It might not be over yet.” 

Van jolted upright at that, the fact that they were hiding having apparently completely missed him. He bent back over the cold bento with a subdued air, shoulders lacking their typical jaunty slant. The blond couldn’t quite place why his chest suddenly felt like he was bench pressing 220kg without a spotter.

The pair ate in silence for a few moments before the younger set aside his empty box and peered over the edge of greenery. Truth be told, he was a tad too tall for it to be an adequate hiding spot in the first place. A little stretch of his torso and vigilant stare swept the area for any sign of those goons. 

Yamato still wasn’t totally sure why he’d even stepped in like that for Van. It’s not like they were friends. Tomorrow Raging could say they had to audition against each other for a new group. Anything could happen in the idol industry. It must’ve just been his desire to flatten a big brother. Yeah, that had to be it.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw a familiar threesome round a corner and waved his hand to warn their target. Unfortunately, it only elicited a far too loud “What is it?”

In his frustration, the taller man pressed a calloused palm against soft lips to try and keep his companion quiet for once in his life while simultaneously ducking back behind the foliage. Haste and annoyance didn’t work out well for him. Orange eyes found themselves mere centimeters from a velvety brown set. Even less space was between the back of his hand, having found it’s intended mark, and his own lips. Apparently, Van had leaned up to get a look of his own. Just his fucking luck.

Frozen to avoid discovery, and some other unknowable force, Yamato could only hope his glare conveyed how much he hated the boisterous, troublesome, annoying man.

Long after the sounds of the thugs had faded, they backed away from each other. The younger quietly packed up his empty package and stood, wary that if he so much as glanced at Van once more he’d— he’d… _something_.

Van followed him silently back to the dorm building and Yamato could’ve sworn he’d heard him start to thank him again when they arrived. Unusually weary he only waved goodnight as he walked away to his own room without a backwards glance. 

**Author's Note:**

> massive thanks to hovi for inspiring me with a possible nickname van would call yamato! wasn't sure if i should include a heavens tags since this is before all that, so i left it out. please feel free to let me know if i forgot to tag anything else. 
> 
> i hope you liked it!


End file.
